Competitive pressure places a persistent demand on automobile manufacturers and suppliers to improve aesthetics and functionality of vehicle components. Head restraints are automobile interior components having the important function of providing support for a vehicle occupant's head during an accident.
In the many vehicular head restraint assemblies, a bun is moveably attached to a vehicle seat by one or more posts. Characteristically, head restraints are positionable in either an upright or folded position. In the typical head restraint, such positioning is manually accomplished by a vehicle occupant. Although the positioning mechanism work reasonably well, some head restraint positioning mechanisms occasionally experience “chuck” which is a noise produced by moveable component vibrating and contacting each other. Moreover, users of higher end vehicles often desire automated systems for moving automobile interior components.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements to the prior art head restraint designs that allow improved positionability.